Damon's Quest
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Summary is inside! Please R&R!


Damon's Quest

Summary: After days of moping and being miserable, Damon sets out on a quest to find Katherine and get answers as to why she didn't bother looking for him. Will he find her?

Chapter 1

The darkness consumed him, held him prisoner. He welcomed the darkness, embraced it. it was the only way to get away from everything. Everything that happened since 1864. But now he wanted nothing more then to take off his ring and end it. End the pain in his non existent heart. "No, I will find out why she did this. I will find her and get answers." Damon stood up and broke the restraints that bound him to the shadows. He walked out into the sunlight and for once, enjoyed the burning flames licking his pale skin and the sunlight glaring down at him. "I'll find you Katherine."

Bonnie walked the dark streets of Mystic Falls, trying to find her way home. The darkness followed her everywhere she went, shrouding her in darkness. A chill went through her as she rounded a corner, nervousness creeping up on her. A sound startled her from behind. She whipped around but saw nothing except for the endless blackness in the sky and on the ground. She picked up her pace, trying to get home as fast as she could. I know that humans are nothing to me as long as I have my powers, but what if it's a vampire? Or worse, Damon? Bonnie shuddered at the thought and started walking even faster. The darkness followed Bonnie almost as if they joined together. Bonnie heard the sound again and broke out into a run. Please let it be a human, please let it be a human. Bonnie begged mentally.

A hard object stopped Bonnie in her tracks as she crashed into it and fell to the floor. "Bonnie." the figure spoke, cold blue eyes staring down at her as she got up.

Bonnie gasped. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Damon," Bonnie spoke through hissing teeth, her brown eyes cutting the darkness in half and piercing his hard blue orbs. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm trying to find Katherine and I need a locator spell."

"And why would I help you?" Bonnie glared; memories returning of that night where her grandma helped her open the tomb and remove the spell just so they can get out. All so she could die for nothing.

Damon stared at Bonnie."You will help me." Bonnie quickly fell under his spell, having been so weak and distraught over her grandma's death. She was left powerless and easy prey for Damon's control. "You will do a locator spell and locate Katherine." Bonnie nodded, unable to resist.

Damon handed her the ring. "Here is Katherine's ring, Now find her."

Bonnie took the ring and began to concentrate. An image soon popped up in Bonnie's head and she saw a girl in a house, wearing a white dress and fresh blood on her lips. The image then faded and she turned back to Damon. "She's in Chicago."

Damon nodded, his irises growing bigger as he controlled her again. "Now you will forget what happened. Go home and weep about that pathetic witch." Those were the last words he said before vanishing.

The cold whipped against Damon's face as he stepped foot on the Chicago soil. The ground squished against his feet as he walked, the trees looming over him and casting their shadows as the sunlight touched the tips of the leafs, causing them to sparkle from the glistening water dripping off of them.

The flowers glowed in the brilliant light. Different colored flowers swayed in the wind. Tall buildings loomed overhead with people coming in and out. Normally, Damon would be excited about all that warm blood coursing through the sweet, juicy veins. But now he was too focused on finding Katherine's whereabouts and getting answers. He sniffed the air, trying to catch Katherine's scent but got none. "Damnit!" he cursed, trying hard to control his anger.

Damon slumped down by a tree, glowering. The black clouds rolled over him and swept up the sky in the dark, only darkening his mood more.

He twittled Katherine's ring in his hand, wondering where she was and how she was doing without this ring to protect her. A gust of wind blew around him, causing leaves to start flying and tree branches shaking.

"Hello Damon."

Every particle in Damon's body creased movement. He'd know that voice anywhere. He looked up and saw Katherine smiling down at him. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was an evil one. Her brown orbs pierced through his skin as she continued to stare him down. "So, you thought that you could just leave me there to rot, did you?"

"Katherine," Damon said, shocked. "I tried to save you. You know that."

Katherine scoffed. "Well, why did whenever I got free I found you with other women?"

Damon stood up, baffled. "Katherine, those women meant nothing. You know I love you and only you."

"Save the lies, Damon. Anyways, it doesn't matter because I got my revenge."

Damon looked at her, confused. "Oh and how is that?"

Katherine's smile grew bigger. "Well, after 16 years I finally learned that you wouldn't come back for me so I did the only thing that could hurt you."

Damon, now amused, laughed. "And what could you possibly do to me that could hurt me?"

"I turned your daughter."

Fin.


End file.
